Dreaming of the Road
by BeeBabyy
Summary: Sabrina can see the future, but only in dreams. After a premonition of brothers and being unable to save one of their girlfriend's life, she vows to help them find their father. (Chapter per episode, starts S1E1) DeanXOC (rated T for now ;)
1. Episode 1

My dreams consisted of flashes of images, and for the most part, dark and dreary. Barely any of it made sense, and I awoke to my sheets half flung around my room and my pillow by my feet.

I sat up, lifting a hand to brush my hair off my face. _What the hell_. I felt exhausted, like I had just ran a marathon with seven year olds clinging to my legs.

Swinging my feet around to the floor, I let my toes touch the cold hardwood while I contemplated just what my dream had meant.

It wasn't unusual for my dreams to make little sense. But for my dreams to be that _dark_ and peculiar...it just didn't add up.

As someone who had dreams that came true, normally finding out a way to somehow alter the premonition was my first step. Some nights were nice, because I would dream of someone getting proposed to or something, and nothing bad would happen, and the next day would be peaceful and fine.

I thought back and tried to piece together just what had happened.

Cousins? No, they were brothers, but not close. There had been a fight involving their dad. A girl, who...I winced as the bright image of her on a ceiling burned across my eyes once more. I decided to come back to that.

Something about a woman in a white dress, but she was a ghost of some sort. I stood up and stretched my arms up above my head.

Could that symbolize something? A ghost? I frowned. One of the boys, Stan? Sam? Had mentioned something about a pentagram to two young girls in goth get ups. Maybe they were enthusiasts of the other world, meddling in dark matters they shouldn't. But what kind of dark matters were there really?

I walked to my door, swinging it open, and making my way to the kitchen.

I froze in front of the fridge, an idea sprawled in the back of my mind.

If I could dream the future, maybe a ghost wasn't such a crazy thing. Maybe these guys always did that kind of thing, dealing with dead women who like to freak out people driving on highways. But my brain kept swirling back to the vison of the girl on the ceiling, her stomach red, face frozen, and the flames...

How did she even get on the ceiling? She couldn't have survived, that's for sure. Which means if I didn't do something I would hear about a girl killed in a fire sometime in the near future.

I swung the fridge open and bit my lip. There were so many things that were strange about my dream. I'm pretty sure the Sam guy had mentioned Stanford, which was where I live, and I've never seen a premonition of something nearby. Even when I saw the lottery numbers last year, I had to drive two states over to Colorado to get my own piece of the prize.

Jericho. They were in Jericho and the boy was killed two days before the night the girl died. I pulled out the jug of orange juice and moved swiftly over to my counter where I had left my laptop charging. I flicked it open, and typed out Jericho then searched for news.

Without fail, Google supplied me with exactly what I needed. Troy Squire, missing persons. Of course, I knew he wasn't missing. He had been killed by the...ghost? Woman in white? The article was updated yesterday, so he must have been killed the day before, so Sam and his brother would be coming back tonight.

I opened the orange juice and tipped the jug back directly into my mouth.

How was I supposed to find out where Sam and his girlfriend live? His brother had a mass of fake everythings so there was no way to get a hold of him either. I couldn't even remember his name.

I sat back, thinking. What if it had been just a regular dream? No future?

But what if tomorrow I hear about a girl who died in a fire and know I could have stopped it.

But can I stop it though. Stanford may not be huge but it's not exactly a small town either. They could take any number of roads and-

I swished around the Orange juice and formulated a plan.

The car they had been driving I could probably recognize, although they would be driving back so late it might be easy to mistake the black car for something else.

I closed my laptop and stood up to make toast. I had some time before I would have to put my plan in action.

•••

Thinking back, I could have perfected the plan further.

Jericho was a small town sure, and while Stanford has many roads you can get into it from, if you were coming from Jericho you would have to drive down this one.

So now I had to wait. The sunset was warm on my back as I sat on my motorcycle on the edge of the road. Had I come too early? Too late? I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the handle bars. Barely any cars passed me.

One convertible packed with guys zoomed by at one point, and honked at me as they all waved and hooted and hollered.

I fiddled with the straps on my helmet. This plan was nowhere near foolproof. I had to get them to pull over, and if that didn't work then follow them, then what?

I tipped my head side to side as I tapped my foot against the dirt. The sun was nearly completely set now, the air growing cooler.

What if ghosts did exist? Was sitting and waiting next to a quiet road with my back to a bunch of trees really a good idea?

I turned my head to squint at the patch of trees. The tint on my helmet's visor certainly didn't help me any to look between the trunks.

All of a sudden I heard the muffled sound of rock music and I swirled my head around, remembering the easy banter the brothers had had about cassette tapes.

And there they were.

Driving right past me.

I swore and started my motorcycle, pulling out onto the road a bit behind them.

At least I knew they were real. Which was good in the sense that my time getting a sore butt wasn't wasted, but also kind of sucked cause now not only did I have to consider the possibility of some other freak phenomenon other than seeing the future, but also the double whammy that a girl might burn to death tonight.

They drove fast, and I lost sight of them once or twice. As we neared Stanford, I slowed down to watch for a giant pot hole and when I looked back up, they had disappeared, and it took me a couple minutes to figure out that they had turned. Finding them again was tough, I had to turn down multiple suburban streets to finally find them, and even then what I found was the car stopped across from the large building I recognized from my dream.

"Oh no," I whispered, and pulled over a couple meters away. I wrenched my helmet off, and ran towards the car.

I didn't make it five steps before I heard the yell of "no" and the older brother must have heard it too, and the door suddenly flew open, and he came flying out. He didn't even glance at me, but how could he? I wanted to follow his speedy path through the front doors but I knew I couldn't help. I would only get in the way. I gazed up at the windows as one grew increasingly brighter.

I failed. I flopped. Sam's girlfriend was currently burning to death-burning.

 _Fire_.

I yanked my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911 faster than I thought I would ever have to.

I blathered the address and situation as best I could to the lady who answered on the other end, but it wasn't long before I had to hang up.

The brothers were still inside. Oh god. I covered my mouth with one hand. What if I had altered something somehow, and changed the timing. What if now all three of them were going to die.

I ran forward to the door, just as they burst out. I backed away quickly, and looked up just as the heat shattered the glass, and sent a rainfall of shards onto the street. I ducked my head anyways, even though I wasn't anywhere near the radius.

I spun around and went to my bike, getting on and pulling my helmet over my head.

I messed up. I didn't save her. I slammed my fists down onto my thighs in frustration and let out a cry.

Someone just died and I could have saved them.

I should have honked at them, I should have drove faster and caught up, _I should have done something._

I stayed sitting on my bike and gazed at the brothers.

What would they do now?

I leaned forward and frowned. Their dad was still missing.

 _Blackwater Ridge._

That's what Sam had said in my dream. That's where they were going.

As more and more people arrived and gawked at the flames, I started my bike and went home.

Tomorrow morning I was going to Blackwater Ridge. I didn't know how, but I was going to help them.


	2. Episode 2 Wendigo

I didn't sleep easy that night. I dreamt of an elderly lady dying in her sleep after a night out bowling with her friends, and when I woke I had a few tear streaks down my cheeks. I angrily wiped them away. There was nothing I could do for her.

I set to getting ready for Blackwater Ridge, where hopefully I could intercept The brothers and help-or at least get answers.

After practically an hour googling, I came to the conclusion that Blackwater ridge was in the middle of fucking nowhere. Just forest as far as I could tell. I traced my finger across the screen, figuring out the closest I could get before having to hike.

Lost Creek Colorado here I come. I dug my old hiking boots out of my closet, quietly thanking my insane step mother for being such a healthy and active lady and getting me them. I brushed the dust off then went to work stuffing together enough clothes to last a week or two.

Flinging my duffel bag into the backseat of my pick-up truck I blew a kiss at my motorcycle and started driving.

Halfway there I turned off my GPS in an angry huff, after being driven in circles for what must have been half an hour.

I pulled to the side of the road and typed in the address to my phone, letting Siri and google maps handle it.

"Turn left." I muttered sarcastically at my GPS, now sitting on the passenger seat floor. By now the brothers were probably already there. I let my forehead fall to my steering wheel and sighed. They didn't seem like the type of guys to stay in a place long.

By the time I finally made it to the Lost Creek National Forest it was getting dark and the ranger cabin was closed. I muttered to myself as I stomped back to my truck, swinging into the seat and then locking the doors. They were probably here already, and then gone.

I fell asleep with my head to the steeringwheel.

•••

I watched the scene unfold as if I was a detective. First, I was in a tent with two boys, and they were playing some sort of first person shooter, then everything sort of faded and I saw a different boy, in a tent alone. He pulled out his phone and pointed it towards himself.

"Hey Hayley, day six, we're still out near black water ridge-" His voice was garbled as I suddenly found myself outside the tents. I was a bit flustered by the rapid pace of the dream, but I tried to commit the area to memory. To be frank it was trees. Just trees. Sure, the campers had found a bit of a clearing but there was no easy way to distinguish this area.

Suddenly a noise sent shivers up my spine. It was like a heavy exhale, but gravely and demented. Like a growl.

And right behind me.

I wanted to turn but found myself frozen. _I'm dreaming this_. I reminded myself. None of this has even happened yet. It's just a bear sniffing around-

A slight rustle behind me was all the inclination I got that whatever was behind me had left.

Not a bear. Bears don't move that fast. Bears make more noise than that. Bears-

 _Holy fucking shit_.

A misshapen shadow flew across my vision, right through the clearing, flying by both tents. If I had blinked I would have missed it.

Not a bear. Most definately not a bear.

"Nature calls." I heard one of the boys say, and I saw him unzip the tent and get out. He turn around to zip it back up and then walked over, in my direction. I wanted to scream at him. Tell him to get back in his tent, to call for help, to do _something._

We stood nearly shoulder to shoulder, but I stayed facing the tents and he faced into the forest behind me. My vision blurred for a moment, when suddenly I was back inside one of the tents, back with the boy who had the phone.

Was nothing going to happen? Maybe the creature was just passing through, maybe-

Screaming. That's all I could hear from the boy outside. It was a short scream though, and the boy in the tent I was in sat up. "Brad!" The boy from the other tent called out.

"Gary what's going on?" I watched the boy in front of me speak, and tried to commit the names to memory.

Then suddenly there was more screaming, presumably from the boy in the other tent, but this one was just one long scream, just as the other.

I frantically searched this boy's face, his features, his clothes, anything I could recognize him by or find out more about. I watched him as a pained expression came across his face, and when I too saw a large shadow fly across the tent walls I was gripped by a similar fear.

This monster was going to kill them-and had probably already killed his friends.

Everything around me wavered, and I fought against it, knowing it was just me waking up. I tried to stay a little longer, to see how it would end, to find a way to prevent this.

The boy rushed about, dimmed the launtern that lay in the centre of his tent and he went as quiet and still and he could.

Suddenly I blinked, and it was like time skipped ahead a moment and all I saw were long claws flying through my line of sight, a ripped tent wall, and the boys face frozen in terror.

Suddenly I was watching the brothers again, as if from the back seat of their car.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week and came up with nothin." The man driving looked over at his brother. "If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find dad first." Sam concluded.

I blinked and it was like another time skip. I watched them drive by the same sign I did yesterday, the one welcoming to Lost Creek Colorado.

I gasped, my head flying up. I blinked at my surroundings. I was back in my truck, parked outside the park station. I slumped back in my seat and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

Holy hell. First I see two brothers fighting some sort of ghost and now a monster killing campers in the forest? What if I was losing my mind? Maybe my subconscious was throwing in twists and turns into my actual visions. And not only did I dream of the brothers again, but I dreamt of something nearby. Was I finally honing this skill somehow? And Dean, the older brother, he said they had spent a week looking, and the boy in the tent said it was day six of their camping-

All these time calculations were killing me.

I swung out of my truck on unsteady legs and threw my hands into the air, stretching out my body.

Once inside the small building I admired how much it felt like a log cabin. With no one around I wandered up to a big map of what looked to be the area. Using my finger as a tracer, I found Blackwater Ridge. Tapping it thoughtfully, I chewed on my bottom lip.

"You may not want to head out there." I spun around at the voice, and saw a lady leaning against one of the tables. She had greying red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, but despite the wrinkles lining her face she seemed to be still clinging to the prime of her life.

"Pardon?" I slung my hands in the back pockets of my shorts, trying to appear casual.

"Ever camped out there before?" She nodded at the map behind me and I nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah," I lied. "I go almost every year."

"Don't go this year." She stood up and didn't break eye contact with me until she was at the door, then she turned and walked out.

"Don't mind her." I jumped for the second time today. I looked over and saw an older man, with a green cap and matching green jacket. "She's just superstitious."

"Oh, okay." I laughed nervously. "I was actually wondering if my friends came by sometime earlier, Gary and Brad?" He blinked at me. "We were all supposed to go camping out near Blackwater Ridge but I had to take care of some things before I met up with them."

"It's pretty rough terrain out there." He nodded to the topographical map laid out on a table. "I think they were here yesterday? They already filled out the back country permit."

"Oh perfect!" I beamed.

Now I just had to kill enough time until the brothers got here in a week.

•••

Over the next couple nights my dreams were centred around the brothers, but when I woke I could only remember tidbits of information.

They spoke to the sister of one of the campers, Hayley.

I got a vivid picture of them all hiking together, Sam, Dean, the sister and brother of one of the campers, and a man.

I saw a very old man, displaying insane claw mark scars to the brothers.

But most importantly I remember clearly the unknown man who was hiking along being killed, being torn into the air by some sort of fast creature.

On the day of when the brothers were supposed to hike to Blackwater ridge, I had my truck parked and waiting at the area. I had my pocket knife in one pocket, and I took out my duffel bag's adjustable straps to make it a backpack. I leaned against my truck and waited.

A red truck pulled up beside me and the sister and brother got out, and then I watched the man get out. I inhaled. It was always odd to watch someone die, and then see them alive.

They went about their business getting ready, and I only stepped forward when the man got a gun out of the trunk.

"I'll tell ya again, I don't think Ben should come."

"Roy-" The sister, Hayley? started.

"Look you're paying me good money to-"

"Hi." I forced a smile and watched the three of them turn to look at me. Ben, the young boy, had a look about him that looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Who are you?" Roy tilted his head, and looked me up and down in an almost demeaning manner.

"I'm with the park, I'm just doing a routine check around the area, but Ranger Wilkinson told me about you and I figured I could come with you." The lie rolled easily off my tongue, and the only person who didn't look grateful was Roy.

"You must be Hayley." I stepped forward and extended a hand to her, and she shook it carefully. "I'm Sabrina."

"Thank you for joining us. I just wish the park could have gotten more-" she stopped speaking at the sound of tires crunching over the dirt, and we turned to watch a black car drive up to us.

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. _Finally,_ I was going to meet Sam and Dean, the notorious brothers that have been monopolizing my visions.

"You guys have room for two more?" Dean got out, and I wanted to laugh at his popped collar on his leather jacket. Sam also looked slightly odd in a rumpled hoodie.

"Wait, you wanna come with us?" Hayley rested her hands on her hips.

"Now who are these guys?" Roy asked from behind us, and as Hayley turned around to make a snide comment about this all the help the park rescue could send, I tried to catch Sam or Dean's eye.

"You're Rangers?" Roy asked.

"That's right." Dean replied, and I bit back a laugh. Sam walked right past me, barely sparing me a glance. I turned and followed him, surprised at his height.

I heard Hayley make a comment about Dean's hiking attire and I made a mental note to high five her sometime.

Sam stood facing the forest, and I came to stand beside him. I looked up at him, squinting with the sun in my eyes. Roy and Dean started to talk about danger.

"Hey, Sam-" I tried to start, but at that moment Dean strode past me, and Sam followed right behind him. I huffed out a breath and settled to wait until we stopped so I could talk to one or both of them alone.

No one really talked as we hiked deeper into the trees. I stayed in the back of the line, walking behind Sam and chewing on my lip. It would probably be better to talk to Dean, as Sam clearly wasn't happy about the situation.

Everyone stopped suddenly, and I peeked around Sam, to see Roy grabbing the back of Dean's jacket.

Roy picked up a stick and calmly set off the bear trap in front of Dean's foot. I felt the blood drain from my face, but everyone else seemed just to want to keep going.

"You should watch where you're steppin...Ranger." Roy said to Dean, and I bit my lip again. I told myself that if Dean had actually stepped into that trap I would have seen it in a dream, but I wasn't sure.

"There's a bear trap." Dean joked, trying to save his dignity. I saw Hayley roll her eyes, and then everyone kept going. I followed quickly behind Sam, and when Hayley and Dean stopped I knew he was going to tell her why they were here. Or at least some semblance of the truth.

As we passed them I jogged to keep up with Sam's long legged stride.

As we stopped, I wandered off into the trees, glancing around to see if I could recognize the scene I had dreamed.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, and I spun around so fast I almost stumbled.

"No!" I said quickly, and that earned odd glances from everyone except Sam, who had been starting to say something at my outburst.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam replied, and only gave me a grumpy and questioning look afterwards.

"That's sweet." Roy mumbled. And then pushed between Sam and Dean, and into the trees.

I felt panic raise in my veins. No, Roy couldn't go off alone. Roy was going to be killed by that creature. But what was I supposed to do? Follow? What if I got killed too?

"Guys." I walked quickly over to where the remainder of the group was. "Everyone stays together okay." I swallowed, realizing I didn't sound very official. I was also probably close to being the youngest one here, having just turned 20. "More people than you think get lost out here, and you won't like what the rescue team has to say if they have to come and get you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at me, but Hayley and Ben nodded. I wanted to tell Ben to take the damn headphones out of his ears but didn't want to seem too angsty.

As we continued walking, I recognized as the types of trees changed. Taller, but more spaced out.

"We're going the right way." I mumbled half to myself, and Dean looked over at me, giving me a sidelong glance.

His attention was diverted form me when Roy called out though.

With Roy's yell, we were all bounding through the bushes, and we all arrived at the half destroyed campsite at the same time.

Blood was splattered all over, and the tents were practically rags.

I blinked, and suddenly it was like I was looking at the scene from above, and Hayley suddenly took off her pack, and started screaming Tommy's name.

When I blinked again, I was back into my own eyes, and when I turned to look at Hayley she was still picking her way around the tents.

Dean stood beside me, surveying the scene.

"Stop her." I whispered. Dean looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, and I looked up at him.

"It's still out there, she'll just draw its attention to us."

Before Dean could reply, Hayley started to call out her brother's name. Dean's head raised to her, but Sam rushed to her and shushed her.

Dean looked back to me and took a step away, looking at me sceptically. I opened my mouth to spill everything, but Ben was also looking at me so instead I nodded to the edge of the clearing.

I went ahead, and stepped down a couple logs to a lower part.

"Listen, this is going to sound crazy-maybe? But there's some sort of monster that killed these campers. It moves like, crazy fast and-"

"Slow down, how do you know this?" His brows were furrowed, and his eyes matched the colour of the leaves surrounding us.

"I-I'm not from the park like I said I was. And I know you're not either. I know that you're looking for your dad but I don't think he's here. If he is I'm sorry but man this creature straight up _killed_ these three boys and-"

"I don't know what-" Dean started to say but I threw my hands up in exhasperation.

"Listen, we just have to get out of here. All of us." He stared at my wide eyed facial expression. "I can explain everything to you and Sam after-and I might even be able to help you guys."

"Help us?" He seemed to be unable to believe it and I rolled my eyes. Dean was treating me like a child.

"I can't help you guys find your father if we all end up dead out here." I groaned, fear finally taking a place in my stomach.

"No one is gonna end up dead-" Dean glanced over my shoulder then, and stopped. "Sam!" He called out.

"Wait wait, someone is going to die if you don't do something-"

"I'm doing something right now okay?" Dean dismissed me easily and I pursed my lips together and stormed past Sam and back into the clearing.

I leaned against a tree near Ben and heaved out a sigh.

Stubborn and obnoxious. I watched as the brothers came back, and Dean started to comfort Hayley about something.

That was when the cries for help started.

I shuddered at the noise, and dropped my bag while we all rushed out to the woods, following the noise.

Part of me thought I was being a hero, another realized I was only following so I wouldn't be left alone.

I ran behind Dean, and watched with awe as he got a gun out.

We all stopped when the cries stopped.

"It sounded like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hayley asked. I felt a chill run up my spine. This wasn't right. Something was wrong. It was like we were lured-

"Everybody back to camp." Sam ordered after a moment.

What the _hell_ did I get myself into?

When we got back to the demolished tents, Hayley voiced what we all realized.

"Our packs!" She said, dismayed. "What the hell's going on."

Sam muttered something, but I was too busy focusing on Roy.

When I watched Sam and Dean go off by themselves I hurried after.

"Think about it. The claws? The way it can mimic a human voice?" Sam was saying and Dean looked around, visibly upset.

"Then this is useless." Dean shook his gun.

"May I join the conversation?" I grumbled, stepping over a giant bush. Sam put the brown book they were holding behind his back.

"You should go back to the others."

"No. She might be able to help."

Sam gave Dean and incredulous look and I stopped when I reached them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered. At their expectant looks I swallowed nervously. "Listen this is gonna sound weird but I can see the future. I saw these boys attacked and it moved faster than I could even see. There is no way it's safe for anybody out here, not with it still out here."

I looked between them, waiting for one of them to say something, even a sassy remark. Both had raised eyebrows.

"And," I continued, "if you just said that gun is useless against it then I vote we get out of here, before Roy dies."

"Before-what?" Sam turned his body to face me.

"I-I saw the monster. I saw Roy running after it, and I saw him get lifted into the air and his neck..." I lost my voice for a moment at such a violent image. "It snapped his neck."

"We gotta get these people to safety." Sam said quickly, to his brother.

"You're not shocked she said she can see the damn future?"

"You don't believe me?" I laughed, which earned another judgemental gaze from both of them. "I had to watch you guys deal with a highway ghost lady last week, and I came to terms with the fact that ghosts exist."

"It wasn't a ghost exactly, it-oh never mind." Sam strode off without finishing and I looked at Dean.

"Roy is going to die if we don't do something." I said hurriedly.

"Is this what you do?" Dean asked, leaning back and assessing me. The sun trickled through the canopy above and cast shadows on his jawline. "Run around trying to save people after you see their untimely demise?"

I screwed my mouth to the side, and I wanted to tell him about how I saw Jessica and tried to save her. I couldn't form the words to though.

"Sort of, yes." I mumbled.

"I like you even more now." Dean nodded, as if he approved, and then went back towards the campsite.

I made a face at the odd compliment, then scurried after him.

Sam was taking charge, trying to order everyone to leave. Roy was having none of his shit, and Hayley was being stubborn, which was considerably reasonable seeing how she lost her brother.

Roy was becoming increasingly upset, and generally acting like an asshole. I stood beside Hayley and crossed my arms.

"You? Protect me?" I heard Roy say, and I chenched my teeth together. It's hard to think about saving someone's life when they're acting like a giant douchebag.

I watched as their argument escalated, but I stayed out of it. Sam towered over Roy, but part of me could tell he wasn't normally this heated about things.

Dean stepped in between them suddenly, and Hayley went to Roy, essentially telling him to chill.

"Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Hayley said, and I wanted to punch a tree.

•••

We settled in, built a fire, and as the darkness creeped in Sam and Dean surrounded the campsite, drawing in the dirt with sticks. Symbols or something, and they said the Wendigo can't cross over them. When Roy laughed at it, I felt guilty for siding with him on the fact the idea that drawing pictures in the ground sounded stupid.

But as it got darker everything seemed more familiar to the vision where I saw Roy get his neck snapped like a twig.

I glanced nervously over to where Dean and Sam were having an intimate discussion.

"Help me!" A deep voice called out, and I skyrocketed to my feet, along with everyone else. "Please!"

I heard multiple guns cocking around me but I stared into the trees. This was it. Roy was going to die if-

"Help!" It cried out again, and it came from a different direction this time.

"It's trying to draw us out." Dean said, and I marvelled at his calm. "Just stay cool, stay put."

I turned to face Roy as he lifted his gun. "Inside the magic circle?" He said sarcastically.

The gravely pleas for help continued, each cry from a different direction.

Roy pointed his gun into the trees and Hayley and Ben sat down. Hayley tried to calm her little brother while I racked my brain for something to do.

I slipped my pocket knife out of my pocket. I still felt pitiful and useless.

The trees shook beside me and I jumped, and it growled and hissed as it raced to different corners of the campsite.

"I'm so dead, I'm dead, I'm dead-" I muttered to myself, but when Roy's gun went off my brain came back into function. "Shooting it only pisses it off." I whispered. Roy only spared me half a glance. He shot again, and at a distressed noise from the creature he called out "I hit it!" And stepped into the trees.

"No!" I practically screeched as Roy went to follow the monster.

"Roy no!" Dean yelled, and at a glance to me he took in my panicked expression and he must have realized that this was it, this was the scene I saw where Roy dies.

"Don't move!" Dean pointed back and Hayley, Ben, and I, then I watched Sam and his flashlights bob off into the darkness, following Roy.

After a moment I felt like I got punched in the stomach. My vision went blurry for a moment, and at the sinking feeling in my chest I knew I had just failed again. Roy was dead. And not only was Roy dead, but I had no idea how the rest of this played out.

Sam and Dean came back shaking their heads and a tortured noise escaped from Hayley's mouth.

I doubt anyone slept at all that night. Because when I did, I saw something terrible.

I was in a cave. The smell was retched, like decomposition and vomit. When I turned, I saw two boys, hung up by their wrists. One wore blue plaid, and I watched as he awoke and then struggled, looking at something behind me. He cried out and when I turned, it was the Wendigo. Horribly misshapen and gangly, but all I could see was the sillouhette. I blinked and I was suddenly in front of the other boy, the same one that I had dreamt about being in the tent with. I widened my eyes at him. This was him, this was Tommy. He was the one sending the videos to his sister. He was alright.

"It's okay. You're okay." I mumbled to him, knowing he wouldn't hear me, but wanting to say it anyway.

He turned away from the sight of his friend getting eaten alive, and I reached out, as if to touch his cheek.

I woke up suddenly, and saw Dean's sculpted face looming over me. Realizing my hand was still reaching out I pulled it back, and sat up quickly.

"You were saying somethin in your sleep." He said, voice low. I gazed at him for a moment. He was crouched at my side, and behind him I could see Sam doing something to get ready.

"Is that when you see the future?" He asked quietly, leaning his head close to mine. "You get some freaky hocus pocus happening in your dreams?"

"Yeah." I breathed heavily.

I drew my tangled hair into a ponytail, trying to salvage my situation.

"I saw Hayley's brother, Tommy." Dean's eyes widened at my words. "He was alive. Him and another boy were hung up by their wrists, and the other guy he-" my voice broke and I shuddered. "The Wendigo-"

"I get it." Dean nodded. "But Hayley's brother, he's okay?"

I stared into his eyes for a moment longer.

"For now." I muttered.

Dean went off, and I stayed put for a while. When I got up, I walked closer to Hayley and Dean, and I heard the end of their conversation.

"How do you know about this stuff?" She asked. He stood up.

"It kinda runs in the family." He shrugged. He locked eyes with me for a moment and I forced a smile.

Sam strolled into the campsite and gave a peptalk, taking about killing the 'evil son of a bitch'.

Dean and Sam then launched into a tirade about what exactly we were dealing with. They described the Wendigo, how it was once a man, but resorted to cannibalism and was now this less than human thing.

They discussed that they had to track it, and at the end Dean held up two bottles and a rag. "Basically," he said, "we gotta torch the sucker."

I smirked.

We set out, and I once again brought up the back. I wasn't very happy about it, but then again I wasn't very happy about the entire situation I had gotten myself into.

I lost track of how long we were walking, and when we stopped the claw marks in the trees made a percent ring around us.

"They were almost too easy to follow." I heard Sam say and I froze. Dead dead dead. I was so dead.

At growling we all spun, our eyes following the shaking bushes. Hayley suddenly screamed and fell, and I whipped around to see if she was alright. Behind her, a body crashed to the ground.

I helped Hayley stand up, and Dean checked the body quickly. It was Roy.

"His neck's broken." He said, and I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

"Okay, run run run run go go go!" Dean leaped up and pushed us all as a group into the trees, and I didn't even think as I ran.

I was always athletic, but when Ben tumbled I stopped running to help. Sam was already at his side helping him up, and I bounced on my feet, then ran ahead.

At Hayley's scream I ran faster, but when I saw the broken bottle with the rag on the forest floor I stopped. Sam and Ben came running into the same spot I was and Ben called out for Hayley. Sam bent and picked up the broken bottle neck. He too called out, but for Dean.

I didn't call out at all

Sam, Ben, and I walked back towards the site.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked, his voice wavering. Sam glanced back at me and I looked at my feet. The mention of my failure to save yet another person felt like a tangible wound.

"Because Roy shot at it." I said, and Sam nodded.

"He pissed it off." Sam concluded.

Ben suddenly bent down, and when I peeked over his shoulder I saw a blue candy in his hand.

"Is that and m&m?" I gasped.

Sam took the candy out of Ben's hand and looked at it before tossing it into the trees.

"That's better than breadcrumbs." Sam laughed.

We followed the candies right to an abandoned mine, that clearly stated NO ADMITTANCE and KEEP OUT.

I reluctantly followed the boys inside.

Once in the dark tunnel, we immediately heard a growling that was almost like congested breathing, and Sam pulled Ben and I against the damp wall. I peeked out at the source of the noises. I watched the eeire sillouhette of the Wendigo make its way down the hall, and it was like déjà vu, to see it again.

I breathed in tightly, and Sam's hand suddenly covered my mouth and pulled me back, where I landed against his solid chest. I pulled his hand off my mouth and glared at him, which was probably pointless seeing how I could barely see anything. As the noises echoed into silence, Sam lead the way down another tunnel. Ben took the lead, and I opened my mouth to say something as I heard a creaking, but when the ground fell from beneath me it took my breath away.

I landed in a heap alongside Sam and Ben, and Ben scrambled backwards gasping and Sam calmed him. I almost had the same reaction when I saw the pile of skulls.

"I always hated Hamlet." I mumbled, and wiped dirt my cheek. When I looked up I saw the same area I had in my dream. "Guys!" I said quickly, leaping up and going to where Hayley and Dean were hung up.

Sam went to Dean and Ben shook Hayley, and Dean woke up first.

"Sam," I pulled my pocket knife from my shorts, and Sam took it without a word, cutting into the thick rope holding his brother up.

Hayley and Dean were both pale, but covered in red sludge, a mix of blood and dirt. As Sam helped Dean down I took my knife and cut down Hayley.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked Dean, helping him to the ground.

"Yep." Dean said painfully, "where is it."

I laughed at his optimism and turned around. Hayley struggled her way over to where Tommy hung, and I chenched my hands. He had to be okay. He was fine in my vision last night-

Hayley yelped as Tommy gasped. I jogged quickly over, and put my pocket knife to work again, cutting him down. I stepped out of the three siblings' reunion and watched as Dean picked up a gun from the ground.

"Check it out." He called out. "Flare guns."

"That'll work." Sam said behind me.

I turned back around when Tommy started to speak.

"Gary..." He coughed. "When it came for Gary I turned, and it was like I could hear someone saying it was okay, that I was going to be okay-" he coughed again and Hayley hushed him.

I spun around to Dean and stared at him. He looked back at me with what I assume to be a similar expression.

"That's what you said in your sleep-" Dean started to say to me, but I shook my head vigorously. I could not deal with the thought that I might be able to talk to people in the future through my dreams right now.

Dean nodded as if he understood.

Once Tommy could walk again, Ben and I supported him from each side as we made our way out of the cave area.

When a growling echo reached our ears we came to a stop in the tunnel.

"Looks like someones home for supper." Dean joked sarcastically.

"We'll never out run it." Hayley said, and Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah I think so." Sam held out the flare gun with steady hands.

"Alright listen to me, stay with Sam-" Dean started to say but at that moment I blinked and went to a different place. I was looking at Sam, and behind him was Hayley, Tommy, Ben, and I, and we were huddled against a wall, trapped. I blinked again and was back in my own eyes in time to see Dean running off yelling, and Sam gesturing us to follow him.

No no no, this was bad. We were going to end up cornered.

"Get out of here!" Sam said when we reached a fork in the tunnels, and he ran one way and I was forced to continue on with Hayley and Ben, helping Tommy along. We went as fast as we could with Tommy barely being able to move his feet, and when we heard a shot go off Hayley stopped and screamed, "Sam!"

"We have to keep going!" I cried out, and when Sam started running towards us Hayley got the memo.

We rushed directly into the dead end I saw just moments ago. I swore a string of curses that resulted in a surprised glance from Ben.

"Get behind me." Sam ushered us all behind him, and he stretched his arms out in front of us.

I saw the Wendigo in the light then, as it strode towards us. Wiry and thin, with pointed ears. Pale, paler than the rock walls of the tunnel. I wanted to scream but I was frozen in shock.

This is it. I'm dead. I couldn't save two people with my visions and now karma was here to kick me in the ass and kill me.

" _Hey_!" Dean yelled suddenly from behind the monster, and a bright shot went off, directly into the mid section of the Wendigo.

I watched it burn up to a crisp with an odd fascination.

"Not bad huh?" Dean grinned and locked eyes with me. I blinked at him, not sure what to think.

•••

Dealing with the police went easier than anticipated. We each settled our stories so that we all said grizzly.

It was still the middle of the night and I walked wearily over to where my truck had been brought back down to the ranger station. Opening the door and sitting on the seat I let my head fall back onto the head rest.

I lolled my head to the side and gazed at the ambulance as it drove away. Sam and Dean sat beside each other on a picnic table. I got out and stood in front of them.

"So, Sabrina the teenage psychic." Dean leaned back onto the table. "What's your story?"

"Well, I'm 20." I said snidely. "So the teenager thing ended."

"But you really are psychic?" Sam asked, and leaned forward, interest gleaming in his eyes.

"What colour am I thinking of?" Dean grinned, and I glared at him for a moment.

"I...I wouldn't say psychic." I rubbed my arm self consciously. "I used to only see the future in my dreams."

"Used to?" Sam questioned.

"There's a lot of used to now." I bit my lip thoughtfully. "I always dreamt of how people would die, and it would always be within a week in the future. I would drive out there and find a way to prevent it."

"Saving people." Dean smiled crookedly. "I like it."

"But the thing is." I continued. "I never saw anything that close by, sometimes I would have to buy a plane ticket or drive for a while to get there. But last week I saw you guys dealing with that highway ghost lady, and I saw..." I stared at Sam, wishing there was some other way to say it. "I live in Stanford too and I saw your girlfriend, but I only saw her on the ceiling, and I tried so hard to tell you guys and warn you but-" I stammered out my words and they both looked shocked. "I tried to stop your car on your way back from Jericho but I lost you, and when I finally found you guys, you were already there and then Dean ran in and the fire and I-" my voice broke and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I've never failed saving anybody before and I just-I couldn't save her."

"Were you on a motorcycle?" Dean asked. Sam seemed too stunned for words. I nodded.

"We thought you were following us." Sam muttered, voice quiet. "We took a couple turns to lose you, and we brushed it off as nothing." His eyes didn't leave the ground.

Dean stared at me, and the shadows cast his face into all sharp angles.

"But then all this week I kept dreaming of things you guys would do, and I thought maybe I could help you find your dad, maybe I could help you find the thing that killed your mom and Jessica."

Dean and Sam's heads flew up to look at me intently.

"You know about-"

"What did you say?"

I blinked at them as they both tried to talk at the same time.

"I pieced it together." I whispered. "I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you guys."

They looked at each other, and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them.

"I just want to help, I won't get in the way." My eyes flickered between the two of them. "For the first time in my whole life every vision I've had has been focused on one thing, and it's you guys." They turned their heads to assess me. "I just want to help you find your dad."

"It's dangerous." Dean said gruffly.

"It's _too_ dangerous." Sam turned to glare at Dean, but Dean stayed focused on me.

"She can stay at the hotels when we go off doing the hunting stuff part." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Are you _insane_?" Sam practically yelled. "No offence," he looked at me for half a moment, then went back to Dean. "But I don't want to drag around someone we would only have to babysit."

I opened my mouth to spit some sass out at him but Dean beat me to it.

"Babysit?" He laughed. "She saw that Tommy was alive, and she had seen Roy's death beforehand too. Imagine how handy having that kind of information would be on a hunt."

Sam looked more stressed than ever, but nodded slightly.

"Fine." He finally concluded, and I beamed at him. "But I'm driving." He added, and gave a heavy look to Dean.

Dean's mouth opened and closed, but he finally agreed. I grinned at them both, and jogged back to my truck. Swinging in and then following them down the road, I couldn't help but feel like this was both going to be an adventure, but also the death of me.


	3. Episode 3 Dead in the Water

I checked my appearance in my rear view mirror as we pulled into the Gynwood Inn. My hair was mussed and I smoothed it the best I could. Dean parked his Impala and I pulled my truck into the spot directly to the right.

"Hello down there." I joked, leaning out my window and raising an eyebrow down at Sam. My truck may guzzle gas like there was no tomorrow, but it sure gave me a tall confident boost.

As Sam stepped out of the low car however, he stood up to his full height and was now eye level with me.

He raised his eyebrows at me and walked off towards the diner door.

I huffed out a defeated breath as I opened my door and hopped out. Attempt one at speaking with Gargauntuan? Failed.

I followed behind Dean as we entered, and we sat at a small table right by the bar seating area.

There was little conversation as we ate, and Dean spent the majority of it scribbling on a newspaper and making googley eyes at the blonde waitress that kept walking by.

"So what happened with when Tommy heard what you said while you were dreaming?" Dean mumbled and I winced. I had forgotten about that.

"What?" Sam's gaze flickered between Dean and I, and I licked my lips before explaining.

"When I dreamt that Tommy was still alive, in my vision I had started to say things like 'it's okay' and 'you're okay'." Sam gestured impatiently for me to continue, but Dean beat me to the punch.

"And When Tommy woke up, he said he heard a voice saying those things at the exact time that Sabrina had envisioned it."

"So what's that mean?" Sam leaned back in his chair. "That she can speak to the people in her visions and they'll hear it?" Dean shrugged, becoming unhelpful again.

"I don't know, it might just be nothing." I muttered, and pushed around a fry in my little puddle of ketchup.

"Honey, in our world?" Dean locked eyes with me. "It's never nothing."

"So, see anything helpful last night?" Sam asked suddenly, wiping his hands on a napkin as he finished his burger.

"See anything? Oh!" I laughed nervously. Sam and Dean had went to a hotel to recoupe after the whole Wendigo thing at Blackwater Ridge, and I had gone home to pack enough stuff to last me some time. I drove back all the way out this morning, and my brain was hardly functioning after the hours on the road. I had had a vision though last night-of some sort.

"I don't know if it's helpful at all really." I shrugged, and Sam looked at me pointedly. "I kept seeing a red bike, a lake, a kid colouring, and those little toy green army men." I looked down at my fries.

"So nothing even remotely helpful." Sam concluded harshly and both Dean and I glared at him.

"No one died in it, and it wasn't like the dreams I would have before I started seeing you two in them." I looked at Dean as he continued to read the paper. "I think it's somehow related to something you guys are going to do. I just don't know how yet."

"Great." Sam tossed his napkin to the table. "So nothing of any use then."

I bit my lip at the clear insult and stood up, catching Dean's attention as I did.

"I'm going to the washroom." I looked at Sam and whispered my next words with a low voice. "If you try to leave without me I'll just see where you're going and beat you there." I hoped it sounded as tough as I thought it did, and as I strode away Dean spoke up.

"She does have some spunk." He amended from behind me. I grinned as I opened the washroom door.

Wiping my hands dry on my shorts, I walked back to the table.

"That," Dean was saying, pointing towards the kitchen, "is fun."

"What's fun?" I asked curiously and Dean suddenly looked guilty, and shrugged. I raised my eyebrows at him and sat down.

"Take a look at this." Dean said, and lightly tossed the newspaper so it landed in front of Sam and me. "I think I got one." I peeked and skimmed what he had circled.

It was a pretty blond girl's graduation photo, and beneath it was a memoir of some sort.

"Lake Manitoc, Wincinscion. Last week Sophie Carleton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out." Dean locked eyes with me as he spoke.

"I'll know for sure if it's the same lake as the one I dreamt when I see it." I said quietly, hoping the black waters and dock were the same as the one where this Sophie had drowned.

"Authorities dragged the water." Dean continued, "nothing. Sophie Carleton is the third lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either."

I glanced up sharply at Dean, and he shrugged at me. "They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam and I both said in unison.

"Yeah, it's weird. They buried an empty coffin for," he waved his hand dismissively, "closure or whatever."

I frowned and stared down at my fries again.

"People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam said intently, staring at his brother.

I smirked. "That sounds like a tumblr quote."

Neither looked at me.

"Is there something you wanna say to me?" Dean said defensively, leaning on the counter.

I pursed my lips together and watched the brother's freaky eye contact.

"The trail for dad," Sam said and I bit my lip again. "It's getting colder everyday."

"I know, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean shook his head.

"I dunno! Something." Sam said, " _Anything_."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude." Dean spat, and I stood up quietly.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit." I mumbled, but neither paid any attention to me and they continued their quarrel.

I stood outside and leaned against the wall, letting my head drop back to rest against the bricks.

God, I was a mess. Sam probably wouldn't be so worked up if my vision last night had been helpful. I silently prayed to whatever holy something was up there that my vision would have something to do with this Lake Manitoc and the drownings.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." I started at the voice and turned to see a man with a long greasy beard grinning at me. He looped his fingers into his belt loops, which were under quite the impressive beer belly. "You here all alone?"

"Shes not alone." I relaxed at Dean's voice behind me.

"What, this your boyfriend?" The man laughed, showing off yellow teeth. "Let me know if you wanna be with a _real_ man!" He cackled and stayed where he was as Dean and Sam walked on either side of me as we made our way to where we parked.

"That was embarrassing, I'm so sorry." I rubbed my forehead and unlocked my truck door. "Thank you for stepping in, I'm not sure what I would have done."

"It's no biggie." Dean shrugged noncommittally, and rested one arm on the roof above the driver's side door. "Does that sort of thing happen often?"

"Just once in a blue moon." I lied, and got into my truck. "So, Lake Manitoc?"

"We'll lead the way." Dean said, and swung into his seat.

•••

We drove for what felt like ever, but we finally reached the Lake, and the house that Sophie's father and brother lived in.

I got out of my truck and stared out at the Lake. It matched my dream to a tee, the only thing different was that I had seen it from a different angle.

"Sam, Dean," I called out as they went up to the door. They turned. "That's defiantly the lake I saw."

"Good." Dean grinned. "That means we're on the right track."

"Oh, Sabrina?" Sam said, and I looked over at him. "Stay here okay?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but then nodded. I was only here for the visions.

"You don't have IDs like we do. It might be suspicious." He shrugged, but smirked as if it pleased him. I rolled my eyes and settled for waiting in my truck.

After a couple moments I watched Sam and Dean walk out by the water with who I assumed to be the brother. They chatted for a bit before walking back to where I was.

"He's convinced she got dragged under." Dean informed me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Where to next?" I asked, and to be honest I was excited. It was like I was hanging out with detectives.

"Police station." Sam said, and I nodded, starting up my truck, and following them.

"Want me to stay out here?" I asked, and leaned against the hood of my truck.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and nodded.

"Probably for the best." Dean shrugged and I nodded.

Suddenly an odd feeling came over me and I almost fell forward, having to catch myself on my knees.

"Wait!" I called out. And they turned curiously as I stood back up.

"A kid." I mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"A kid." I stated clearer. "There's a kid and..." I blinked forcefully. "Something is odd about the kid."

"Alrighty then." Dean looked back to Sam and tilted his head as they continued inside.

I heaved a breath. That was _peculiar_. It wasn't even a vision it was like a...a sense.

A couple minutes later they walked out and I went to open my door but Sam shook his head rapidly at me. Behind him out walked Dean and a dark haired woman.

I sat back in my seat, confused. I watched as the three of them walked down the street, and I twiddled my thumbs and waited for their return.

A minute later they came back, and I leaned out my window eagerly.

"Was there anything about a kid?" I asked quickly, dying to know if my odd moment earlier was actually something.

"Yeah." Sam shook his head at the ground. "Lucas, that woman's son and the sheriff's grandson."

"Oh. Okay." I chewed on my bottom lip. "Was there anything about him?" I prodded as they opened the Impala's doors.

"Something." Dean shrugged. "There's a motel down the road, we'll stay there for now."

I swallowed my impatience and followed them to the motel, where we checked in separately and I got a room directly across the hall from them.

After dumping all my stuff in the room I knocked on their door and Dean let me in silently.

"Not Nessie." He whispered to me, and I laughed. When I entered their room, Sam already had a laptop set up and I could see multiple articles on his screen.

"He took Lucas out swimming," Sam was saying and I sat on the edge of the bed nearest and listened. "Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours...before the kid got rescued."

"Oh god." I murmured, and held a hand to my mouth in shock.

"Maybe we have an eye witness after all." Sam said, and rubbed the side of head.

"No wonder the kid was so freaked out." Dean muttered. And I glanced at him and we locked eyes. He looked troubled, and I figure the poor kid must have left an impression on him. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." He continued, in a lower voice and I dropped my head to look at the carpet. I may have my own tragic backstory, but it was nothing in comparison to theirs. Or even Lucas' for that matter.

•••

We walked together to the park, where Dean and Sam said that Andrea would be with Lucas. They finally agreed to let me come with them, on the premise that I wouldn't ask questions or make a fool out of myself.

When we got there, my attention was immediately diverted to a boy at a bench colouring and I stopped a couple feet away from where Sam and Dean were talking to the woman.

"This is Sabrina."

"Hmmm?" I hummed, and finally diverted my attention back to Andrea and the brothers.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at me, and she seemed pleasant.

"Likewise." I smiled politely back. I zoned out once more and wandered off to sit on another bench. My eyes never left the boy, and after a moment I saw Dean walk up to him, and crouch down to be eye level with him.

Dean looked up to me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He said something to the kid and picked up a little green figurine off the bench beside the boy. Dean held it up so I could clearly see what it was.

An army man figurine. This boy, Lucas, was the kid in my dream. He was colouring at the bench, and he had those little dollar store army men too.

This had to mean something.

Dean lifted some of the pages beside the boy and looked up sharply at me. I gave him a questioning look but he continued on with the kid.

I stood up and slowly walked back over closer to where Sam was talking to Andrea.

I made it halfway before Dean stopped me.

"In your dream you saw-"

"Those army figurines, yeah." I looked back at the kid.

"No, wait." Dean said, and touched my shoulder, bringing my gaze back to him. "You said you saw a bike."

"Yeah, a red bike." I said frowning. "But it was crazy dirty, covered in mud and it looked pretty old."

"Lucas had drawings of a red bike." Dean said, and I felt my mouth open with surprise.

"So this boy-"

"Lucas." Dean corrected me, and I continued.

" _Lucas_ , he definitely has a major role in what's happening with the lake." I shielded my eyes from the sun with a hand.

We walked back to Sam and Andrea together, and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Lucas hasn't said a word since. Not even to me." Andrea was saying. "Not since his dad's accident."

That must be terrible. To be a mother and have your child stop speaking to you completely. To lose that aspect sounds...terrifying.

I blinked and instead of looking at the ground I looking at a crayon drawn picture of a yellow house. I frowned, and when I blinked again Andrea was saying something about Lucas having so much life before, and I nudged Sam.

He gave me a look that essentially sassily said _what?_ And I leaned closer to whisper to him.

"A house." I murmured. "A drawing of a house, I don't-"

"Hey sweetie!" Andrea said brightly and I stopped speaking.

Lucas had walked up to the four of us, and silently handed Dean a paper.

Sam and I locked eyes.

"Thanks Lucas." Dean said brightly, and stared down at the detailed drawing of a house.

As we walked back to the motel Sam finally included me directly in his speculations.

"If that the house you saw?"

"What?" Dean asked, folding the paper into fourths and sticking it into his jacket.

"No, it's not." I said hurriedly. "I saw a yellow house, with a red bike out front."

"You had a vision?" Dean sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I've been starting to get flashes of things when I'm awake. But they're only images, nothing useful." We walked into the motel and I continued. "It happened back in the tunnel's with the Wendigo too."

"That's helpful." Dean nodded approvingly.

"Not really." Sam muttered. Dean shot him a sharp glance. "What's a mental image of a yellow house and a red bike going to do for us."

"Lucas had drawings of a red bike." Dean said, and looked at me. "It's probably connected."

As we reached our rooms I froze, my hand on the door knob.

"Sabrina?" Dean asked, but I wasn't there. Not really. I was somewhere else, watching something horrible.

It was the brother of the girl that drowned, I watched him get pulled into a sink filled with dark water. I watched him fight to get out but unable to, I watched the life leave his body. The black water slowly drained back out of the sink, leaving the guy hunched over the sink, growing increasingly pale.

"Sabrina!" Dean's voice yelled into my ear and I gasped as if it was me who had been drowning.

I fell backwards slightly, and Dean caught me against him.

"Sophie's brother." I managed to gasp out. "I think he just drowned."

" _What_?" Dean demanded, and helped me into Sam and his room. Sam followed anxiously behind. "In the lake?"

"No," I said vehemontly. "In the goddamn _sink."_ I tried to return my breathing to normal as Dean sent Sam to go check it out.

"And you're sure this was a vision? This isn't something that's going to happen?" Dean sat beside me on the end of one of the beds, and slung one arm around me and began to rub my arm.

"I'm sure of it, Dean." I whimpered. "I just watched him die."

"How? How did it happen?"

"Dark dark water just started flowing up into the sink through the drain, and he put his arm into it to try to unclog it and it was like something _dragged his arm down."_ I whispered. "It held his head under until he drowned."

"Son of a _bitch_." He said, and rubbed his free hand over his jaw.

Dean let me stay with him in the room while we waited for Sam to return.

When he did, he stormed in angrily.

"Well, we can rule out Nessie." He said, and sat down forcibly on the other end of the bed I was sitting on, which momentarily launched me into the air. It would have been funny if I hadn't just seen someone die _as it happened_.

"Will Carleton is dead." Sam said, obviously frustrated.

Sam and Dean began speculating just what could have done this and I settled to curl up on my side and stare at the wall. How was watching something as it happened supposed to help anybody? Premonitions were great and all but this? This was just psychologically scarring.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

My dream happened quickly, like watching a video on fast forward. First it was Andrea, denying Sam and Dean from speaking to Lucas. Then it was Sophie and Will's father. He was on a small boat, motoring into the lake, when all of a sudden it was like his boat hit a solid wall, and went flying into the air. Bill Carleton went up and down, into the water, where I watched the boat wreckage float about, but he never surfaced.

When I woke up, I was alone in the room. I sat up quickly, terrified for a second. When my eyes landed on a yellow sticky note on the side table I calmed.

 **Talking to Bill Carleton.**

 **Don't drool on my pillow.**

 **-Dean**

I smilied to myself, then quickly checked to make sure I actually didn't drool on the pillow. Then my dream came rushing back to me. Bill Carleton? Bill Carleton was going to be blasted into the water. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and dialed Dean's number faster than I could have even dialed 911.

"Yeah." He answered gruffly.

" _Don't let bill Carleton onto the water_!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"What? He was just sitting on the dock." I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "The boy, Lucas." I said quickly. "He knows something. You have to go talk to him. Andrea-she won't let you at first but you have to convince her to let you talk to him."

"Alright." He said, "we're headed there now."

I paced the room until my phone rang. I lifted it to my ear quickly.

"We're outside." Dean's voice said, and I ran out and got into the back of the Impala in less than a minute.

"I saw Bill Carleton on a boat, going onto the lake, but the something made his boat go flying and he never resurfaced." I said breathlessly.

"Settle down cowgirl." Dean said, and started to drive.

"We just went to see Lucas." Sam informed me. "Andrea took some convincing like you said, but Lucas gave us this."

He held up a drawing of a yellow house, the same from my vision before.

"That's the house I saw!" I cried out excitedly. "But there's no bike out front." I said, looking at the little drawn boy next to the bike.

"Andrea said he never drew like that until his dad died." Dean said.

"There are cases, going through a traumatic experience could make some people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tentencies..." Sam trailed off and looked back at me. I had gone dead silent.

"Can we not talk about me?" I whispered, a lump in my throat. "Can we focus on Lucas?"

"What if Lucas is tapping into it?" Dean saved me from what would probably be a scientific interrogation from Sam. "It's only so long before Bill Carleton drowns so please, if you have a better lead...?"

"Alright." Sam agreed. "We could a yellow house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two stories in this county alone." Dean grumbled.

I leaned forward and pointed to the white building predominantly taking up the left side of the page. "What about the church?"

"I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam agreed, and I mentally congratulated myself on doing something right.

"You know, what you said about mom..." I leaned back in my seat as Sam clearly directed the conversation to him and Dean. I looked out the window and let them talk in peace. I only spoke up when I saw a large white church down a street we had just passed.

•••

I wandered around the living room of the old lady's home once we were inside. Dean was asking her about the boy in the drawing, but I was far more interested in the little green army men decorating a mantle. Sam noticed too and we nodded at eachother.

Once back in the Impala they discussed everything. Peter, the boy in the picture with the red bike, had been dead for 35 years. But Dean had discovered a photo of Bill and Peter together, back when they were 12.

I sat in the back again, growing increasingly worried.

"Drive faster." I mumbled.

Sam looked back at me and saw the fear in my eyes.

"Dean she's right. She saw Bill Carleton go out on the lake and _die_. He could be doing that any second."

Dean sped up but it couldn't stop the feeling of dread from building in the pit of my stomach.

When we got there Sam and Dean were calling out his name, but I kept my eyes trained on the lake.

"No!" I screeched, when I saw Bill Carleton on a boat, slowly making his way out.

Dean and Sam raced by me, screaming his name, telling him to come back. I sunk to my knees. We were too late.

I watched it all happen grimly, the same as my dream. The only difference was this time he glanced back moments before being flung into the water, and looked at Dean and Sam as they called out for him to come back to shore.

•••

Before long we were back at the police station.

Dean was grabbed by Lucas when the sheriff told Andrea and him to go home, and as Dean watched Lucas leave I stepped up beside him.

"The sheriff knows you're not with the wildlife whatever you said you were." I murmured into his ear and when he looked at me our faces were frighteningly close. His brows were furrowed and he looked worried, but probably more so about Lucas than about the sheriff knowing they weren't who they said they were.

The sheriff went on a small tirade once the three of us were seated in the office.

"And who is this anyway?" He said, waving to me. I opened my mouth, but he held up a finger and continued anyways. "It doesn't matter because I know you're not really wildlife service. That's right. I checked. The department has never even heard of you two."

Dean looked at me as if thanking me for the heads up and said, "see, now we can explain that-"

"Enough. Please." The man said, leaning forward. He then threatened the two of them repeatedly, and gave them the option of leaving town forever. Sam eagerly took the second option.

•••

In my truck behind the Impala I stopped behind them at the fork in the road leading out of town.

Dean didn't start driving when the light turned green. I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"We have to go back." I said, before Sam even had a chance to speak. "Something is wrong. It's not over." I watched Dean stick his head out the window and look back and me, and I too stuck my head out the window.

I hung up the phone and called out.

"It's not over! Something about-"

"Lucas." He finished.

At my facial expression Dean nodded, the turned right, onto the road that would bring us back into town.

•••

"Are you sure about this?" Sam said as we walked up to Andrea's door. "It's pretty late."

"If you don't ring the bell I will." I said quickly. "Something isn't right."

Dean pressed the button and less than a second later Lucas flew the door open, gasping for breath, then running back into the house.

We raced up the stairs behind him, and water cascaded over them like a waterfall. Dean pulled Lucas away from the bathroom door and pushed him into my arms. I hugged him close to me and kept his face turned away from the washroom as Dean kicked the door down. Lucas struggled against me, fighting to go to his mother and I just kept hushing him, using all my strength to keep him from going in. He stilled after several moments, and when I looked over his shoulder I saw Sam on the floor with Andrea soaking wet and naked. I pushed Lucas to Dean, and I grabbed the nearest towels, covering Andrea and wrapping them around her.

Sam and Dean insisted on staying until morning, and I agreed to stay in Andrea's room with her and Lucas, vowing to scream and/or get Dean and Sam if anything at all happened. Andrea and Lucas fell asleep huddled together in her bed, and I fell asleep sitting on the floor with my back to the wall.

•••

My dream was terrifying. Lucas was in the water of the lake, being dragged down deeper and deeper, and I was helpless to do anything. Instead I spoke to him, my voice not garbled at all by the water.

"Lucas just keep trying okay?" I said to him, and his horror filled eyes blinked in the murky water. "Lucas don't stop fighting him, you're going to be okay. Be brave." But at the end of it Lucas was dragged down into complete darkness, and I couldn't see him at all.

•••

In the morning I woke up at the same time as Lucas, and Andrea was gone. I went downstairs with him to see Sam and Andrea sitting at the kitchen table, discussing what had happened last night.

Andrea gave me a grateful look and I went and sat with Lucas, alongside his colouring. He didn't pick up any crayons and I watched at Dean come into the room with a photo album. I paid no attention to it and instead focused on Lucas. I would not let this boy drown. After a minute, Lucas stood up and stared out the window. I stood behind him, catious of his every move. Lucas moved to the door and I followed, barely hearing Dean call Lucas' name.

I walked alongside Lucas as he walked out towards the lake, and Dean, Sam, and Andrea followed close behind. When Lucas stopped on a mossy patch of grass I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get Lucas back to the house and stay there okay?" Dean ordered Andrea, and I stayed in the same spot while Sam and Dean retrieved shovels.

"Lucas is going to drown if we don't stop this." I said as Dean and Sam dug into the ground.

"That's not going to happen." Dean said determinedly, and I shut up, figuring my deadly forewarnings probablh weren't helping.

I watched as Sam's shovel clinked against something, and I stood up straight from the tree I was leaning against.

They pulled a rusty dirt covered bike from the ground, but you could tell it was once red.

"Peter's bike" Dean said with surprise.

"Who are you." I jumped at the sheriff's voice, and then at the sound of a gun cocking. All my thoughts froze and my vision went blank. I watched Andrea tell Lucas to go to his room, and then I watched Lucas walk to the dock. Lucas stopped at the end of it, and reached his hand to the water.

" _Lucas no_!" I cried out, and blinked myself back into the moment. Everyone startled around me, and only a small part of me even registered that everyone was calm now, and that Andrea was with us.

Everyone's head whipped to where I was staring. Andrea gasped, and the sheriff screamed Lucas' name.

We all ran as one big unit, and as we reached the dock we all watched in horror as Lucas fell in. Without even thinking I kept running and dove in, opening my eyes once underwater and searching for Lucas. I barely even remembered to come up or air and I recognized Sam and Dean searching too. When I came up for a breath I watched Andrea's dad wade into the water, and Dean and I both screamed at him to stop. All of a sudden he just got sucked under water, and it felt like my heart stopped beating. Without another thought I dove back under the water, and I caught a glimpse of a pale form. As I swam towards it, I recognized it as Lucas, and it was like I was reliving my dream, but I was actually here. I kicked my legs harder, and managed to grab one of his arms. In my peripheral vision, I watched Dean grab his other arm, and together we swam up back to the surface.

•••

I stood on the shore and watched Andrea clutch Lucas to her. I fiddled with the end of my shirt, which clung to my curves and made my black bra pretty clearly visible through the white fabric. I looked down at my clothes, a little dismayed at how see through I had become and wondered how long it would take to dry. I glanced up as Dean walked over, and I tried not to stare too long at the clearly defined torso his own shirt was sticking to. A girl could appreciate though right?

"I have to say," Dean grinned at me, his hair stuck to his forehead. "That is a good look for you."

My jaw dropped open and I tried to think of a clever remark to say but couldn't, so instead I wrung out my hair and flicked the water at him.

He laughed as he tried to dodge the water droplets.

I crossed my arms over my chest self consciously afterwards, as we walked back to the hotel.

"Because of you two, now not only do I think I hate camping, but I don't think I ever want to go swimming again." I muttered, and shivered at a cool breeze.

"I think I can finally put baths into the list of things I'd rather not do." Sam agreed, and Dean scoffed.

"Come on Sammy! You would never pass up a bubble bath before!" Dean joked, which earned him a playful shove from his brother.

When we arrived back at the hotel I waved half heartedly as we split and I went back into my room to shower, change, and pack up everything.

•••

As I walked out of the bathroom, I wrapped a towel around myself and settled to let my hair air dry.

"Hey-whoa!" I yelped loudly as Dean opened the door and walked a couple steps in before realizing I wasn't fully clothed.

"Sorry!" He threw his hands up and covered his eyes. I settled a hand on one hip and held the top of my towel securely in the other hand "Decent yet?" He peeked through his fingers and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm uh," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not used to traveling with a girl."

I barked a laugh. "I can tell."

"Sam and I are thinking of staying the night here, then heading out first thing tomorrow morning." I nodded, and he continued. "You cool with that?"

"You guys still want me along?" I picked up my wet clothes and draped them over a rack in the washroom, and when I came back out Dean was making a thoughtful expression.

"You really helped us on this case," He gave me an approving nod before continuing. "Sam is still iffy on the topic but I think he's warming up to the thought of you coming with us a bit longer."

I bit my lip and sat on the corner of my bed. "I'm sorry I haven't seen anything about your dad yet."

Dean shrugged. "Eh, it's fine." He smiled. "I don't mind if it takes a while, as long as we save as many people as we can along the way."

I laughed. "That's what I was doing before you guys showed up, I think I can handle some more of that." I paused for a moment and looked down at my fingers. "Even if what you guys do is absolutely insane in comparison."

"Saving people." He shrugged and I looked up at him. "Hunting things."

"The family business." I finished, and he tilted his head to the side before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Sorry," I blushed and tucked a wet strand of hair behind my ear. "I saw you say it in a dream a while ago. I guess it stuck."

"I don't think I'll get used to that." He laughed, shaking his head.

"And I don't think I'll ever get used to vengeful spirits and cannibals gone naughty." I grinned.

"Oh sweetheart, there's way worse out there than that." He backed up and to the door.

"Wait-what?" I cried out, and he raised his hands defensively. "No, you can _not_ just do that!" I got up, and he laughed and backed up into his and Sam's room, right across from mine.

He slammed the door in my face and I pounded on the door with my fist. " _Dean Winchester I swear to_ -"

"What's going on?" I turned and saw Sam standing awkwardly beside me, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Your brother is an asshole." I mumbled, and stormed back into my room while I could hear Dean's muffled laughter.

•••

The next morning we walked out of the motel together and Andrea called our names. We turned and met her and Lucas by the Impala.

"We're glad we caught you." She said. "We made you lunch for the road." She laid a hand on Lucas' back, and I smiled at the him. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea smiled.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked, and I smiled widely at his hearing his voice.

"Come on Lucas, let's load this in the car." Dean took Lucas back to the Impala and I chewed on the inside of my cheek, glad we had saved him.

I walked over to Dean and Lucas and heard Lucas say "Zepplin rules!"

I grinned and looked at Dean, giving him a jokingly accusatory glare.

"Sabrina?" Lucas said, and I smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah buddy?" I leaned against the Impala, beside where Dean sat.

"Thank you for talking to me." He said, and I smiled but I was confused. "In my head."

Dean glanced at me sharply but I didn't say anything.

"When I was in the water it was so scary but when you said I had to fight it I just-" Lucas smiled brightly at me. "When you told me to be brave I thought about what Dean said and I was brave." He beamed proudly at both Dean and I and I tried to smile back.

"You were really brave." Dean said, and stood as Andrea and Sam walked over. I blinked in shock as Andrea leaned in and gave Dean a fast kiss. Dean seemed equally surprised, and to avoid looking awkward at the situation I walked back to my truck and got in.

I got a feeling in my chest, but it wasn't like a premonition or anything. I refused to believe I was jealous. I watched as Sam and Dean got into the Impala, then honked my horn twice, grinning at Andrea and Lucas. They waved as we drove off.


End file.
